


Well this is f*cked up...

by IamanOctopus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, teensy-bit-of-angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamanOctopus/pseuds/IamanOctopus
Summary: After Infinity War => the world is a mess though slowly healing. But it is now confronted to a new situation. Thanos left a little goodbye gift; by messing up everyone’s bodies and now people are taking on Alpha, Beta and Omega traits.Shield is trying to sort out this new crisis. The Avengers try to help, but then their own bodies start to get out of hand.Long buried feelings are exposed once again—and no one knows what to do about it.Or: the one where Tony is an Omega and not so happy about it; where Stev tries to fight with his instincts (miserably failing); where Peter starts working with the Avengers but finds himself in Deadpool’s way...





	1. We’re all messed up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! This is my first ever work on AO3, so I hope you don’t mind if everything isn’t perfect...  
> This is also my first time writing something in this fandom and I’m really excited. I’m not usually a fan of Alph/Omega dynamics but I thought it could bring a lot of interesting scenes for this story and I wanted to try something new—I’ll leave end-notes after each chapter except this one. Hope you enjoy reading my story, I’ll update as soon as I can (the first few chapters should come really quickly because I’ve already written them).  
> Again, thank you for reading this fic ! Enjoy yourselves ;)

Bruce and Tony were working in the lab in the Avengers tower. Tony was listening his loud music with headphones because he didn’t want to distract Bruce while he was working.

  
He’d become even closer friends with Bruce after the Thanos incident, and they’d been working together in the lab almost everyday since then.

  
Bruce had somehow made him more responsible and he had better habits now. He wouldn’t stay three days in his lab without sleeping. Even if he tried to, Bruce would forcibly carry him in his bed and waited until Tony fell asleep before leaving.  
He smiled softly at the thought, and this is where it hit him.

  
Tony’s head started ringing madly and he had trouble breathing. He shoved his headphones off and leaned against a table.   
His cheeks were getting red and his throat was burning. His body was very sensitive, so that when Bruce tried to help him he shoved him off.

  
His breath was ragged, pupils dilated and he couldn’t align two thought. It wasn’t really a painful sensation, just—overwhelming. He gasped for air and tried to walk towards the elevator. Bruce was panicking near him and Tony huffed a laugh.

  
The scientist handed him a glass of water as he walked carefully. He gulped the water down quickly and felt a bit better already. Bruce helped him though the elevator doors and said,   
“Jarvis, call the Avengers, tell them to meet us on the seventh floor living room in twenty minutes. Be quick about it—say only Tony’s not feeling very well. Call Fury too.” He added after an afterthought.

  
Tony looked like he was going to protest, but another wave of heat went through his body and he stopped arguing.

  
**Right away mister Bruce. Hang in there sir.** Said the AI.

 

***

 

Steve finished his call and grinned foolishly to himself. After all the problems with Thanos, Bucky had been badly hurt. He’d been recovering in Wakanda for a few weeks and Steve had called him a few times. Captain America was mostly worried about Bucky. He wasn’t sure if his friend was going to be put in a trance again, he suspected even Bucky didn’t know if he wanted to get back in the ice. But today—he’d confirmed he would be staying awake and that he had no intention in going away again.

 

Apparently, Bucky would be arriving in three days from now. That made Steve happy.

  
Happier than he’d been in months. No matter how hard he tried, the smile wouldn’t wipe itself off his face. He would be living with his best friend again. They would see each other almost every day !

  
He sighed at his own enthusiasm.

  
But then the little device he had at his ear that connected him to Jarvis, even outside the tower made a little noise—indicated that the AI was communicating with him.   
He heard Jarvis’ voice.

  
**Mister Rogers, Doctor Bruce Banner has requested the Avengers meet at the tower for an emergency. Sir is currently feeling unwell, his temperature is alarming and I cannot identify his symptoms. Please hurry.**

  
Steve tried to ask more, panic starting to overrun him (mastered only slightly thanks to his military training), but Jarvis wouldn’t answer and he swore as he ran back to the tower-who wasn’t that far away to begin with.

 

***

 

Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Tony and Steve were sitting on the sofas with a worried look on their faces. Tony looked really bad and Bruce was gently holding his hand.

  
“So is this the first time it’s happened to you ?” Asked carefully Natasha.

  
“No. N-not really,” sighed Tony “but it’s never been this strong...it was just—waves of heat. N-nothing really big, so I-i didn’t really pay attention.

  
“Do we know what it might be ?” Said Clint. And Tony shook his head.

  
“I have seven PhD’s” started Bruce, “and I’ve got no idea what this might be…”.

  
“Jarvis told me he’d scanned Tony and couldn’t recognize the symptoms either” said Steve.   
Just then, Fury entered the room and they all looked up in surprise.

  
“Alright kids. This isn’t going to be fun to hear,” he warned and immediately got their attention.

 

***

 

Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man had received a letter from Fury this morning.

  
A letter. Really, how old fashioned can he be ? But Peter is pleased nonetheless, actually squeals with joy when he unfolds the paper.

  
That was it, he was officially part of the Avengers.

  
He was heading to New-York tomorrow.

  
But then, a wave of heat surged through him, knocking him to the ground. He stood up a few seconds later, puzzled.

 

***

 

Fury sat down, a scowl on his face.

  
“Tony, you're not the only one experiencing these symptoms across the country. It’s been happening a lot lately.”

  
“Our experts have been analyzing all of the data and have come to a conclusion that is very troublesome. For whatever reason, probably some sort of aftermath of The Infinity Stones’ power—it seems, that what one would call Alpha’s, Beta’s and Omega’s have been appearing all around the planet.

  
What Tony is experiencing, and thousands of others around the planet is either a Heat, which is when Omegas are ready to mate, or a Rut, which is when an Alpha is ready to mate”

 


	2. Well, this is fucked up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury explains more about the current situation. Peter meets Wade.

“Excuse me Fury, I think you out to explain a bit more about this whole...situation.” Said Natasha, still frowning. “Who is affected by these symptoms, is it permanent and how does it affect our bodies ? Isn’t this a dangerous situation ? People losing control over their bodies, productivity will decrease and new arrangements will have to be made to provide security for the people going through these phases. You talked about mating. What exactly does this entail ?”.

  
The Avengers all nodded—though some seemed to be a bit off, especially Tony, and Natasha wondered if others of her teammates had experienced those same symptoms.

  
“Yeah, this whole thing is fucked up !” Said Clint, “Thanos sure knows how to make goodbye presents…”, he adds, muttering.  
Fury sighs heavily, weighing his words before uttering a sound.

  
“Look kids: this is a complicated situation, and it sucks. The problem is, this phenomenon is very recent and we don’t know that much about it. Yes, we will have to reorganize the whole society for this and sexual abuse is also probably going to increase, no matter what we do. Apparently, everyone gets affected by this, though not at the same degree of intensity.”

  
“From what I’ve learned—Betas are pretty similar to a normal system, and luckily it seems like a majority of the population is a Beta. They still have those phases. Three days per month for the longest; where those with dominance tendencies become more aggressive and those with submission tendencies are more tired—easily drained. But they will still have rather unchanged lives.” He continues, and the whole team is hanging at his words, waiting for more information. He pinched the bone of his nose and opened his mouth again.

  
“Now Alphas, on the other hand, get through a lot of shit. They become aggressive during the ruts, which last for about five days. It depends really on the person—but that’s the average time. Plus, before the ruts, Alphas get all fidgety and experience a few waves of heat. That’s probably what you have Tony…” he pauses for a few seconds before going on, “during a rut, Alphas become aggressive, hyperactive and get excited really easily.”

 

“Don’t give me that look Clint, this is how it works—and it’s a really serious situation so stop snickering. Besides, you’re going to hear a lot about sex for a few months because of all this mess.”

  
“Now as I was saying, they get mad and jealous at everyone and everything. They throw tantrums and if they’re in a relationship...they’re extra possessive. Don’t tease an Alpha in rut because that just going to get you punched in the face.” A snort from Natasha, who gets a warning look from Fury.

  
“And what about Omegas ?” Croaks Tony, who’s not getting any better.

  
“Omegas, get heats. They’re all cuddly, needy, messy and need to masturbate all the time, or they’ll get through unbearable phases of heat. Don’t worry about it, we’re developing all sorts of new medicine to counter the symptoms to bearable. For Alphas too because I feel this is going to be an issue. We’re going to open tests to evaluate if people are Betas, Alphas or Omegas so that they can be taken in charge. Everything will be anonymous of course, but still. Also, we want you Avengers, to do the test too. Because it is important, and to show people it’s safe to do these tests—be examples to explain everything is under control so they don’t panic.”

  
Natasha, Bruce and Steve nod understandably, Thor just looks unfazed, if even slightly amused (only earth had been affected by Thanos’ curse; and he looked rather smug about it, like watching a particularly amusing rom-com). Hawkeye sighs and Tony doesn’t really react, though he looks a bit worried.

  
“Also, important note: Alphas are usually male and Omegas are female but the opposite has happened quite a few times. The current statistics say that about 25% Omegas are male and about 45% Alphas are female.”

  
“Very last thing: mating. Now when two people get along very well, better than the whole relationship thing, they can decide to be mates. Which basically links the people very deeply. It doesn’t work unless they’re meant to be though, so finding a mate is a difficult task. Their ruts and heats and—whatever it’s called when you’re a beta, align and… if they have sex during that period, the one of them can get pregnant. The female, usually but—an Omega male having sex with an Alpha male can get him… pregnant.” He finishes. And they all flinch a bit at that. Bruce looks particularly bewildered.

 

  
“B—but it defies the whole laws of nature, it’s not possible !” He complains, but Nick just shakes his head.

  
“It’s—the infinity stones. You don’t understand, they fashioned the world we live in...they’re something else. The logic of nature itself is challenged here…the fact is guys can now get pregnant and that is that.”

  
Fury answers a few more specific questions from Natasha before leaving, saying the tests are to be held in four days. Letting them slowly recover from the shock.

 

***

 

Bruce helps Tony to his bed, while Natasha starts doing some more research, determined to know more. They stay in the living room, lying on comfortable sofas and trying to joke a bit around to get some of the tension fade.

  
Thor is just basically laughing at them and making weird, lame “mating jokes” like he calls them.

  
Then, Steve talks about Bucky coming to the tower in three days. They also decide to talk to the other Avengers. Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision and Dr. Strange are called in.

  
They sit down with them and Natasha explains to them everything she can. They have similar reactions to the rest of the group and Sam swears loudly when the male-pregnancy part is spoken of.

  
The little group watches TV programs for a moment and then listen to the news. The A/B/O (that’s the name Sam gave to it) issue is the main subject of tonight and a few scientists who have been working on the project are invited to explain the details.

  
It’s very useful, though Natasha (thanks to her intensive research) already knew about most of the given information.

  
They all decide to stay at the tower tonight and watch a movie to shake off all the accumulated stress of the day.

  
They watch Titanic and only Natasha doesn’t cry—though Steve could’ve sworn he’d seen her wiping a small tear from her eyes.

 

***

 

Peter Parker hadn’t felt the weird sensation from yesterday since, but he felt a bit off this morning. He shoved the thought away and changed into his high-tech Spider-Man suit like he’d been asked too. He kissed aunt May goodbye and assured her he’d call everyday.

He realized with surprise that Mr. Stark had sent a Limousine to pick him up. Happy was driving.  
He put his small suitcase in the trunk of the car and sat comfortably on the leather seats. He talked to Happy during the whole trip. The chauffeur would reply by exasperated grunts, which made Peter smirk.  
The car stopped and Happy swore.

 

“Seems like someone is blocking the road.”

 

Just as he said those words, a red and black figure passed next to the car, chasing a group of shady-looking guys. Immediately, Peter jumped out of the car, pulling his Spider-Man mask over his face in a hurry.  
Happy swore some more but let him.

  
Peter ran quickly towards the little running group, webbing his way through the cars, collecting a few admirative cries along the way. He smiled a bit.

  
He used his webs to do a big jump and land right in front of group. There were five guys, dressed in all black, their face covered by hoods. They each held guns in their hands, and one of them was smeared in blood.

  
Behind them, a guy in a red and black costume. He was weird, with a lot of guns and two katanas strapped at his back.

 

“Oh my god ! It’s Spider-Man!!” He exclaimed, looking overjoyed.

 

He started walking in Peter’s direction and did a motion to shake his hand when one of the guys shot a ball through his chest. But he just continued walking on and talking like nothing had happened, “god, I’m a huge fan ! How d’you do that web-thing ? Amazing dude ! Are you going to become an Avenger now that you’ve kind of saved the world with them ? D’you think you could give me an autograph?” He said it all very quickly so that Peter had a hard time processing his words.

 

After a while he just said, “what are you ?”

 

“Oh, just an asshole that kills people for money” he responded before doing a backflip and unsheathing his katanas in order to slice the criminals’ throats.

 

“Wade Wilson. But you can call me Deadpool” he said when he’d finished. Peter’s feelings were mixed between horror at the massacre in front of him and awe at Deadpool’s skills.

 

“No need to look so shocked Spidey, those guys were rapers and murderers.” He said in a teasing voice.

 

“If you ever need my help—give a call.” He handed a number on a little piece of paper. And Peter swore he winked under his mask. Spider-Man’s stomach did a little backflip and he just nodded. Deadpool went away, leaving poor Peter Parker wondering what had just happened.

 

***

 

As he returned to the car and took the mask off, Peter felt the wave of heat overcoming him again. He clenched at his chest and gritted his teeth. No word was spoken during the rest of the trip. Happy didn’t ask what had happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu! Hope you liked this chapter ! This is getting exciting !! I’m looking forward to writing more about all of these cuties.  
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed the chapter !  
> See ya later, alligators...!


End file.
